Last Moment ItaKyuu
by Suuki Araku
Summary: Kyuubi galau ! GALAU ! 9 juni baginya sama saja seperti tahun sebelumnya tapi suatu kejadian yang menimpa Itachi sangat membuatnya gundah gulana. apa yang terjadi ? hidup atau mati ditentukan pada tanggal 9 nanti ? tepat saat- eng ing eng check sendiri yaw. slight SasuNaru, SasoDei. typo, abal, gaje, R&R please ?


YOSH !

semua orang pernah GALAU ... begitupula Kyuubi sodarah ! KYUUBI !

yaahhaaaaa ... gundah gulana yang sekali seabad menyerang Kyuubi saat ini sedang terjadi.

.

.

Last Moment ItaKyuu

deisclaimer : masashi kishimoto

rate : T

warning : bahasa sesuka hati Author. OOC . gaje . Typo (s) berguguran. de-el-el.

.

.

Lima jam lagi tepat tanggal 9 juni dan keluarga besar Uchiha masih jungkir balik kebingungan.

"Dobe … bantu aku memilih mana yang cocok". Ucap pemuda raven yang masih menatap lekat dua pilihan yang berada ditangannya sekarang.

"Umm … Teme bukankah kau itu adiknya ? harusnya kau tau apa yang ia suka bukan?". Sangat tak membantu, pikir pemuda raven yang ada didepannya.

"Cih … mana aku tahu! Yang aku tau dia hanya suka pada Kyuubi".

DOOEEENGGGG !

satu keringat segede gentong menggantung dikepala Nauto. Ia juga tau kalo Itachi paling suka ama Kyuubi tapi-

MANA BISA KYUUBI DIJADIIN KADO ULANG TAHUN ITACHI BESOK !? yang ada juga sebelum Kyuubi dibungkus SasuNaru udah tinggal nama duluan.

HOROR GILAK !

Ini memang kesalahan bodoh keluarga Uchiha, yang seenak jempol (?) nya melupakan tanggal ulang tahun si sulung Uchiha ini. Untung Naruto gak sengaja nemuin hape Kyuu yang berdering karena alarm pengingat ulang tahun Itachi.

"Haaah~ brengsek ! ayo pulang kerumah mu Dobe. Aku ingin bertemu Kyuubi". Seret Sasuke setelah mengembalikan barang yang akan ia beli tadi tapi gak jadi.

"E-eeeh? Tak perlu kerumah, kita bisa ke Namikaze corp saja kan !? lagipula itu tak jauh darisini Teme" sergah Naru, ia takut akan di-rape lagi oleh Sasuke tanpa ia duga seperti tahun lalu dan dengan alasan yang sama yaitu : BERTEMU KYUUBI.

"Hn". Tak peduli dengan wajah Uke tersayangnya yang berubah pucat sepucat nasi berkelas tinggi (?), ia terus menyeret Naru ke mobil sport Lamborghini Reventon biru miliknya.

10 jam kemudian …

PLAK/

Ralat ! satu jam kemudian … di area elit mansion Namikaze .

"APA-!?". Aura kelam sekejap langsung mengerubungi tubuh Kyuubi dan menguar-nguar membentuk tubuh dewa kematian.

"A…umm…Be-begini Kyuu-nii, besok kan ulang tahun Itachi-nii jadi bisakah kau me-"

"APA PEDULI KU BOCAH !" gertak Kyuubi pada Naruto –adik satu-satunya-, membuat seme dari sang uke yang dibenak sontak menyipitkan mata.

"Bukankah kau menandai hari ulang tahun aniki ku di handphone mu Kyuu ?".

"Ahhh ? i-itu … itu hanya~" Kyuubi gelagapan. Memang ia sendiri yang menandainya tapi … oh ayolah demi kolor pink mickey mouse milik Minato. Itu sungguh memalukan jika ia mengatakannya.

"Ayolah … kali ini saja Kyuu". Mohon Sasuke tapi tetap dengan wajah datar sedatar TRIPLEK *pake intonasi nada ala host SILET*

"TIDAK LITTLE CHICK ! a-aku … aku tak bisa … me-me… me-ma … " Kyuu bersumpah akan mencuci lidahnya setelah mengucapkan-

"AKU TAK BISA MEMASAK BODOH !"

JEDIIIEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR !

hal yang membuat Uchiha bungsu lebih memilih makan malam bersama Orochimaru daripada mendengar hal ini. Hanya dengan ini lah Itachi akan bahagia, karena … ia tahu jika umur Itachi tak lama lagi.

"Damn!" rutuk Sasuke sambil membenamkan wajahnya dengan tangannya. "Tahun ini mungkin akan jadi tahun terakhir untuk baka Aniki". Sasuke mencoba tak mengingat dimana ia melihat bukti nyata bahwa Itachi menderita penyakit Ka-

"Apa maksutmu pantat ayam ?". Sungguh Kyuubi tak mengerti apa maksut kekasih adiknya ini. Apa ini tipu muslihat untuk menjebak Kyuubi mau membuatkan masakan kesukaan Itachi ? tapi sepertinya ia serius.

"Te-Teme ?"

"Jawab aku pantat ayam ! apa maksutmu tadi !?" Kyuubi mendekati Sasuke.

GREEEB !

Dan menarik kerah baju Sasuke. Dengan begini ia bisa menatap onix Sasuke yang 11-12 mirip seme-nya ini.

"Jelaskan . apa . yang . sebenarnya . terjadi . pada . keriput . sinting . itu . SEKARANG !" tuntut Kyuubi penuh penekanan.

Jika ia boleh jujur, Kyuubi juga ingin mempunyai sifat blak-blakan milik Itachi yang bisa setiap saat bilang suka atau cinta atau rindu sesuka hati dimana saja kapan saja padanya. Kyuu juga ingin begitu tapi … SENSI BERO ! malu tauk .

"Kau bilang tadi kau tak peduli". Balas Sasuke dengan tatapan tak kalah sinis.

"…"

"Ck! Harusnya aku tahu kalau kau hanya mempermainkan perasaan Aniki ku saja" geram Sasuke. Meski Itachi begitu menyebalkan baginya, tetap saja Itachi adalah kakak kandung dan hanya satu milik Sasuke.

"Bu- Ahhhhh … bukan itu" entah kenapa rasanya tubuh Kyuubi sangatlah lemas. Ia tak sanggup mengatakan bahwa rasa yang ia miliki juga sama seperti rasa Itachi yang diberikan ke Kyuubi.

"AP-" bentakan Sasuke terhambat oleh tangan sang uke yang memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Aku mohon Teme … ceritakan saja" ucap Naruto lembut. Membuat Hatinya sedikit mengendor untuk tak menyakiti Kyuubi dengan omongannya.

"Hah … yasudah aku ceritakan. Dengar baik-baik Kyuu!" Sasuke mengalah. sejenak ia menoleh kearah Kyuubi dan kembali duduk disamping sang uke.

Kyuubi pun duduk didepan SasuNaru. Mendengarkan.

"Lima bulan yang lalu aku menemukan ini". Sasuke merogoh saku celana dan memberikan copy-an kertas KyuuNaru. Ia sengaja mengcopy dua, untuk kejadian seperti sekarang.

Sementara menunggu duo Namikaze itu mengerti apa maksud dari isi kertas tersebut. Sasuke menunduk pasrah akan kenyataan yang akan sangat menyedihkan sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ti … tidak … mu … mungkin. Keriput menderita-" urat bicara Kyuubi seakan terputus melihat kalimat terusan yang menjadi pokok pembicaraan kali ini.

"Kanker darah" ucap Naruto lirih dan beralih pandang ke kakak lelakinya.

"Haha kau pasti bercanda kan pantat ayam?".

"Apa kau buta ? Rumah Sakit Konoha mempunyai label yang tak akan pernah bisa dipalsukan". Sasuke bisa melihat rasa tak percaya Kyuubi. "Awalnya aku juga berpikir ini hanya lelucon, tapi seminggu setelah aku menemukan bukti itu, aku tak sengaja masuk ke kamar aniki dan menemukan satu bukti lagi"

Kyuubi merasakan firasat buruk. Dalam hati terdalamnya, ia tak mau kehilangan same terbodohnya itu.

"A-apa yang kau temukan Teme?"

"Sapu tangan kesayangan Itachi yang sudah berlumuran darah". Jawab Sasuke dengan nada selirih mungkin. Menambah kesan dramatis dan horror di mansion Namikaze.

"Keriput itu muntah darah ? SUDAH BERAPA LAMA IA MENYEMBUNYIKAN INI !?" teriak Kyuubi frustasi tak habis pikir, ia kira kekasihnya itu akan selalu jujur padanya tapi ini apa ? sungguh rasanya ia ingin berlari kearah mansion Uchiha. Meminta penjelasan.

"Aku tak tahu. Makadari itu Kyuu, aku mohon kali ini saja kau turuti omongan ku"

"Kyuu-nii … Itachi-nii sangat baik padamu. Tak bisakah kau-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuubi ngacir kearah dapur dan melempar dua celemek kearah SasuNaru. Membuat keduanya saling pandang.

"Dengan syarat kau harus mengajariku … kuning ! pantat ayam !".

.

.

.

"Babi ! ketek kuda ! jaran ngompol ! bau apaan nih ?" umpat Hidan didepan pintu Mansion Namikaze bareng temen seperjuangan untuk hidup sebagai anak kost. "Bau banget nyet !"

"Ayo masuk un. Siapa tau Kyuu lagi salah masukin eksperimennya". Usul Deidarai, menutup hidung.

Pintu tak terkunci, jelas Akatsuki nyelonong masuk.

WEEEEKKKKSSSSS !

SIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG …

Suguhan nikmat ala Namikaze mengoar-ngoar disegala penjuru.

'Anjrit ! mending gue gak baca majalah bok*ep gue sebulan daripada gue ngirup ini bau … BUWUSUK GILAK!' jerit *yah udah pada tau kali yah* dalem hati.

Satu-satunya- eeh salah mungkin dua orang yang selamat dari aroma yang menusuk relung hati *wadaw!* . sebut saja Tobi dan Zetsu. Kakuzu gak ke itung ?

TIDAK !

Pria bercadar kita sengaja ngelepas cadarnya buat mbungkus duitnya biar gak leleh kayak muka partnernya itu. Ironis.

.

.

.

"Astaga !" Yahiko melotot, topeng Tobi lari dari tempatnya, Kakuzu jatuhin duit, Hidan menyabit dirinya sendiri, Dei ngaktifin C3, Sasori sembunyi di…, Konan melebur jadi kertas Koran, Kisame merelakan dirinya jadi santapan Samehada, Zetsu berlindung dalem filtrapnya.

"Demi Kushina yang memotong rambutnya jadi Mohawk ! A-apa yang kau co-coba lakukan Ky-Kyuu?" semua bergidik ngeri minus KyuuSasuNaru.

"Cih … kumpulan jemaat Jashin nape kemari ?" Kyuu menatap enggan. Hmm yasudahlah jadiin babu aja sekalian biar berguna. "CEPAT KEMARI !" bentak Kyuu, serentak mereka anteng dan mulai memakai apapun untuk jadi pengganti celemek.

"Jadi- kami membantu apa?" Tanya Konan, merapikan celemek indah kertasnya.

"Akan aku jelaskan tapi-" Kyuu noleh kearah Tobi, Tobi kedip-kedip, Kyuu buka mulut "SETELAH KAU LEPAS KAOS SINGLET KU BAKA !"

.

.

.

_Konan sangat membantu_, pikir Kyuu. _Beda dengan… _Kyuu ngelirik gerombolan yang berebut krim tomat kreasi Sasuke untuk menghias Kue tart, kebodohan membuat waktu berkurang dua jam. Membuat hati Kyuu terbakar.

"Nah … tinggal masakan akhirnya ! tadi Teme bilang padaku nama masakannya itu … umm …" Naru mendongakan kepala, berharap ada contekan dari Jashin untuknya.

"Palalo ? Poelo ? oh … mungkin Palulu ? Hmm … apa yah ? Ah Naru ingat ! PALALO ! Palalo Kyuu-nii" teriak Naruto histeris bak menang jackpot kencan dengan Julia Perez.

KyuuKonan saling pandang, berharap nemuin something dimata lawan. Tapi NIHIL !

"PALALO BOTAK !?" bentak Kyuu. "HOY ! PANTAT AYAM , APA NAMA MASAKANNYA !?"

"Haah~ dasar Dobe" pasti kejadian. Sasuke menghela napas dan menghirup lebih dalam "PAELLA!"

.

.

.

DOOOEEEEENGGGG .

"Kalo tau begini kenapa ga bikin nasi goreng seafood saja ?" Tanya Yahiko polos.

Seandainya Itachi tak menyicipi masakan di segala penjuru dunia, mungkin akan lebih mudah. Pasalnya Itachi tak mau makan masakan yang sama dua kali kalau bukan atas paksaan Kyuubi. "Ck ! ini berbeda bodoh" tegas Sasuke.

"Sudahlah ! kurang sejam lagi tiba waktunya" Kyuu menyabet jaket merahnya. "Ayo pergi !"

Setelah semua mengiyakan, Naru dkk meluncur ke mansion Uchiha berharap masih ada waktu yang tersisa.

Kado special Kyuubi yang amat sangat jarang terjadi selama perputaran bumi berlangsung akan mendarat untuk pertama kalinya ditangan sang sulung Uchiha yang terkenal ketampanannya yang setara dengan Byakuya Kuchiki –Bleach- dan Sessomaru –Inuyasha-.

.

.

.

Kado terakhir Kyuubi

d sepanjang jalan menuju mansion Uchiha beribu pertanyaan 5W 1H terus dilontarkan .

"Aku tak menyangka Itachi seperti ini"

"Jika Kisame saja tidak tau pasti yang lain pun tak kan tau"

"..."

Bingung. Biasanya yang paling rame kalo lagi ngumpul itu Kyuubi, tapi sekarang ia menggalau, hampa, kosong.

"Kyuu ... Kau tak apa ?" Tanya Deidara prihatin.

"Tidak" jawab Kyuubi pelan "Aku hampa" lanjut Kyuubi yang untung tak didengar yang lain.

Semua menatapnya miris. Sedih melihat sang energik Kyuu galau tingkat sadako berambut pendek.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuu melengos, menyadari apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"E-eh ? Maksudku 'tidak' tadi itu ... Karena aku ... Aku mengantuk sekarang !"

Mereka hanya saling pandang. Tatapan yang tadinya miris berubah jadi iba.

'Kyuubi~' batin mereka serentak menjerit .

.

.

.

"Psst ... Kyuu-chan ? Disini ... Disini Kyuu-chan" desisan Mikoto mengagetkan Kyuu cs yang baru saja turun dari mobil.

Srekk ... Srekk

"EH !" jerit Naruto dan langsung di bekep SasuSaso. Kaget ? Iyalah ! Kaget ngeliat-

"Kaa-san ? Tou-san !" Naruto berlari, menerjang seseorang, memeluk erat pemuda bersurai sama sepertinya.

"Hahaha Ittai~ Naruto. Kau menindih tou-san" siapa yang gak tau kalo Naru sama Minato itu bagai rambut dan kutu.

Yang lain menatap lembut kedua pirang. "Tak kusangka kalian kemari" ucap Minato meringis, merasa kasihan Naruto melepas pelukan.

"Paksaan Sasuke, Minato-san" dan dengan itu sukses lah bogem matang ala Sasuke mendarat pas mantab di kepala Yahiko.

"Haha..."

.

.

.

"Sudah ... Sudah. Sasuke giliran mu sekarang bukan ?" Tegas Fugaku. Setelah semua tau strategi apa yang direncanakan FugaMina.

"Hn"

Sreeett !

"Kyuu , kau ikut dengan ku" dan sejurus kemudian tampang Kyuu berubah horor.

"Bad feeling" gumamnya. Akatsuki menyeringai usil kecuali Yahiko . Mesum.

Dikamar sang seme sulung Namikaze.

Ckreeek .

Kriiet~

Kyuu berusaha pelan membuka pintu kamar seme nya.

DEG !

"Upphh!" Kyuu menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

DEG !

"A ... Aku ... Aku tak tahu ... kalo Keriput ... ti ... tidur-"

DEG !

Tak sanggup melihat, kedua tangannya kini berada dikedua kelopak mata Kyuu. "Telanjang".

Kyuu menutup rapat kelopak indah matanya. Speechless .

"Nggh" Itachi menggeram pelan. Sedikit terganggu suara decitan pintu tadi. Membuat Kyuu kaget dan sedikit … err- malu.

"Kyuu ?" Tebaknya saat meliahat bayangan dalam gelap. "Aku tau itu kau" lanjut Itachi.

"Ke-kenapa kau~?" Inilah yang ia benci. Seumur Kyuu bareng Itachi, tak pernah Itachi tak bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

"Kenapa aku tau ? Hahaha" ledek Itachi, Kyuu merengut. "Aroma mu sayang~"

Itachi berdiri dari kasur king size nya, berjalan kearah Kyuu yang diam mematung.

BRAAK !

Berterima kasihlah pada kekagetkan Kyuu yang sedikit menggeser arah posisi berdirinya.

DORR !

Letupan petasan yang kalo dinyalaiin keluar benang panjang. *maap Author tak tahu * menggema dikamar sang sulung uchiha.

Itachi yang ngelihat segerumbul manusia ciptaan Kami-sama berada dikamarnya langsung kalap. Telanjang didepan Kyuu itu biasa. Maklum. Tapi dihadapan semua ? terlebih Akatsuki ?

Tidak ! sangat terima kasih. Sedetik kemudian tubuh perawan Itachi sudah terlilit sprei merah bermotif rubah. Ia tak mau masa depannya terekspos jelas. Apalagi dihadapan Akatsuki dan-

HIDAN !? YAHIKO !?

Lupakan soal itu.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU ITACHI !" teriak mereka serentak, minus ItaKyuuSasuSasoFuga. Dan perayaan ulang tahun Itachi Uchiha berlangsung meriah dan tak tertib alias rusuh akibat mulut sampah vs mulut tong sampah a.k.a Deidara vs Hidan .

Saat pesta berlangsung Kyuubi menoel lengan kekasihnya yang asik memakan kue buatan Kyuu cs dan dibalas tatapan bingung Itachi.

"Umm … keriput ? bisa bicara sebentar ?" inilah saatnya meminta penjelasan ! "Hoy pantat ayam kuning ! ikut denganku !" Kyuu berjalan kelantai dua.

"Bo-boleh. Tapi kenapa mereka juga ikut ?" Itachi berjalan dibelakang Kyuu.

.

.

.

"Keriput , daijobu ?" Tanyanya pelan tapi Itachi dengar itu.

"Nani ? Apa maksudmu ?" Jawab Itachi santai sambil mengelap strawberry yang ia dapat. Memakannya. "Hmm ... Lezat ! Hei Naruto kau dapat darimana ?" .

"Hey aku tanya padamu Keriput !"

"Umm . Aku tak apa Kyuu-chan. Uh ... Uhuk uhuk. Se-sebentar ya" sedetik kemudian Itachi menghilang. Ke kamar mandi.

"Hey hey ! Kau bilang-"

"Tunggu ... Uhuk ... sebentar. Aku segera kembali. Uhuk ... Uhuk" perkatan Itachi semakin menambah getir KyuuSasuNaru.

"Hah lega~. Tadi kau bilang ap-"

GREEEB !

BRUKK

Kyuu menarik kasar lengan Itachi membuat keseimbangannya goyah dan terseret ke pelukan Kyuubi. Memang ini tujuan Kyuubi. Memeluk.

"Hiks ..." Kyuubi berusaha tak menangis tapi apa boleh buat. Itachi yang merasakan pundak Kyuu bergetar sedang menahan tangis dan amarah hanya mampu bertanya.

"Kyuu ?" Memberi ketenangan, Itachi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa ... Kenapa kau tak cerita" Kyuu tak sengaja melirik kearah saku belakang celana Itachi. 'Sapu tangan'.

Sreett

DEG !

DEG !

Kyuu makin dalam menekan tubuh kekasihnya ke tubuhnya. Mencengkram T-shirt Itachi sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Kau kenapa Kyuu-chan ?"

Sungguh ini drama. SasuNaru lebih memilih keluar dari kamar Itachi. Dan ini sedang dilakukannya.

"Keriput ! Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya !? Jawab aku keriput brengsek !"

"Ittai Kyuu~ jangan memukul ku" Itachi meringis kesakitan. "Aku tak tau apa salahku tapi jujur aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu. Percayalah"

Kyuu melepas pelukannya, membuka lebar bukti nyata.

"Pantat ayam bilang padaku kalau kau sakit parah ! Tapi kau tak pernah cerita itu padaku ! Kau mau mengelak apa lagi ! Hah !?" Habis sudah kesabaran Kyuu.

Itachi sedikit takut akan kemarahan Kyuubi . saat ini aura Kyuu bahkan bagaikan susano'o dimata Itachi.

"Sakit ? Aku tidak sakit apa-apa" segah Itachi.

"Kau membohingiku lagi ! Aku membencimu Itachi Uchiha !"

Jediiiieeeer !

Dziinggg ... Duaar.

Bagai ribuan kunai,pedang,shuriken,petir menyambar Itachi. Bagaimana perasaanmu saat pertama kalinya sang pujaan menyebut namamu tapi dengan kata BENCI diawal kalimat ? Itachi lebih memilih masuk ke mulut manda sekarang juga.

Kyuu berjalan kearah pintu. Itachi menahan tangan Kyuubi.

"Tunggu ! Apa kau punya buktinya ?"

Sraaakkk !

Kyuu membanting surat pernyataan itu ke dada bidang Itachi kasar. Penasaran. Itachi langsung membuka suratnya dan Itachi melongo kaget saat melihat isinya.

'Kenapa bisa otouto tau ini ?' Batin Itachi tak percaya.

"Kau mau mengelak apa lagi keriput !" Kyuu tak tahan, tapi Itachi menyeret Kyuu kedalam pelukannya.

"Kau salah paham Kyuu-chan. Surat ini memang awalnya atas namaku tapi beberapa bulan yang lalu pihak rumah sakit menghubungiku bahwa nama yang tertera di surat ini salah" jelas Itachi.

"Mak ... Maksudmu ?" Perlahan tubuh Kyuu tak bergetar lagi, ia menatap Itachi intens.

"Yang menderita kanker itu bukanlah aku" lanjut Itachi. "Aku sudah cerita semuanya ... jadi aku mohon Kyuu~ jangan membenciku. Aku sangat menyayangimu" Itachi mencium puncak kepala Kyuubi lembut.

"Tapi kata-"

CUP

Itachi membekap bibir Kyuubi dengan bibirnya. Hanya kecupan kasih sayang yang menenangkan. Dan Kyuubi juga menikmatinya.

"Dari Sasuke kan ?" Tebak Itachi setelah melepas ciumannya.

"..."

"Haha kau tertipu Kyuu-chan. Dia hanya ingin mengerjaimu. Hahaha ..."

Itachi tertawa lepas, membayangkan kembali kekhawatiran Kyuu tadi. Sangat menggemaskan.

Tapi sekarang aura kelam Kyuubi berubah jadi susano'o.

"Jadi~"

"Haha kau ini"

"..."

"PANTAT AYAM BRENGSEK !"

FIN

haaah~ kelar kelar. *ngelap keringet*

minna-san Suu mau minta bantuan dong ? yayaya ? ToT . nyang mau bantu monggo review atau pm juga boleh. pelis~ .

satu lagi , nyang sudah baca mind to review dong . w .

ayodong~ ayolah~ ayoyak~ review . #maksa . *DUAGH


End file.
